Alright With It
by Niki Bogwater
Summary: The Doctor finds a letter from Rose about her new life in the parallel universe. Very fluffy and feely!


**FYI: The Italics in Parentheses are The Doctors thoughts as he reads the letter.**

* * *

Hello, Doctor.

If you're reading this, that means the wormhole was big enough to get this through. I asked John about it, and he said that the TARDIS would know to bring you to this letter. Guess it helps to be able to see through time and space.

Oh, yes, The Doctor...well, my Doctor now, is much better. He's so much like you used to be it's almost scary. I wonder if I'm somehow betraying you in loving him, but it's so hard not to love him, because he's literally you. And I've got him all to myself this time. He's started going by John Tyler around home. We're not home too often though, only when we need a break. That piece of the TARDIS coral grew very quickly, just like Donna said, and we're all over the place now. Did you know that this universe doesn't have the planet Jupiter? _(So what do they have?)_

I know you've regenerated. John says he felt it when you did. Are you a ginger yet? _(Unfortunately, no.)_ It's strange to think that The Doctor who left me on Bad Wolf Bay isn't out there anymore. Now he's just right here with me, like I always wanted, but he's nowhere else. It sounds strange when I write it, but somehow, I'm happy with it. John says his connection with you broke when you regenerated, so he can't tell me about all the prettier girls you've met since me. _(Oh, Rose, no one's prettier than you. Though River does come close...)_

So much has happened since you left us. We'll be celebrating our three-year wedding-anniversary next month. He's promised me we'll go and see Little Susan's grave again before we do any celebrating.

I won't sugar-coat it, Doctor, traveling with you, as wonderful as it was, did something to me. The doctors here (the REAL doctors) tell me I can't have any more children...too much stress or something canceled out my ability. Little Susan died before she was even born...John and I were heartbroken. Do you still have a connection with him? I wish you'd tell him to stop apologizing. He's got this wild idea that it's all his fault, and he's so scared I'll leave him for not being able to give me children. Still the same old Doctor, insecurities and all. Even so, I wouldn't have missed traveling with him/you for the world. So please, don't YOU start feeling bad about it too.

I still worry about you. Are you alone? Have you found someone who loves you as much as I did? Have you been nice to the TARDIS? _(She might say I haven't...but that's only because she misses you...)_ We aren't on our own here. There's a new companion with us; a beautiful Australian Shepherd named Fanny, short for Fantastic. John dotes on both of us more than he should. She and I are so spoiled.

John wants me to thank you for letting him stay with me. He wants you to know that he tells me he loves me at least twelve times a day, something you were never able to do. He says thank you for giving him this life instead of keeping me to yourself. And to be honest...I'm glad you gave him to me, too. He's not afraid to be totally devoted to me. He's not afraid to watch me "wither and die," as you said, because I won't have to do it on my own. We'll wither and die together, and though at one time I couldn't stand the thought of it happening to you, I feel very safe about our relationship now, and I love knowing he's not afraid of loving me anymore.

Please don't worry about us. I'm happier with him than I've ever been, and like you, he's fiercely protective of me (sometimes overly so). Know that I still love you through loving John, and if you ever feel lonely, please remember that, okay?

Love,

Rose.

* * *

The sheet of paper in his hands trembled as tears he couldn't control ran down his cheeks. He looked at the photograph held to the top of the page with a paperclip. The three of them sitting on Bad Wolf Bay, but this time, they were smiling, John's eyes bright with security and healing, and Rose, with one arm around him and another around a black and white dog, looked older and yet more beautiful than he remembered. In the background was the TARDIS Beta, still in the guise of a police box.

"Rose Tyler..." But he knew he didn't need to say it. Somewhere, so far away even his TARDIS couldn't fly there, another version of him, one who wasn't afraid to say it, had beaten him to it. Yet strangely enough, he was alright with that.

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about the lack of uploads recently! My stupid medications are really dragging me down with Writer's Block. Finally got my mitts on Season Seven, Part One, and was momentarily perked up enough to write this. It seemed like a good way to show how The Doctor moved on after Rose Tyler. And yes, people CAN lose the ability to have children if put in extremely stressful situations. Scientific fact. The TARDIS Beta was grown from a piece of the TARDIS coral given to the Doctor's Duplicate when he was left with Rose. It was originally a deleted scene, included on the DVD collection, but the writers say it's perfectly logical to assume that it still happened, despite its cut from the official script. Anyways, if one universe got in enough trouble with The Doctor, the other one will too.**

**Please review, this was really hard to write, and I really want to know if it was worth my exertions.**

**-Niki Bogwater**


End file.
